Culpability REVISED chap 2
by kojiboshi
Summary: Seiji is dead saving Touma. He came back, but how would his friends react when they learnt it's not really him ? YAOI Seiji&Touma CHAPT 6!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my new fic; it's the translation of my last French fic. Some of you would have murder ideas at the end of this chapter, they could learn French and go read the 6 first chapters, you don't speak French, so you must review at the end!!

(Special Thanks to my Beta Reader!!)

Carine^^

Culpability

The fight was really hard. The attack from the Nether World had surprised them; it was the biggest attack they had been confronted with yet. It was a miracle they weren't already beaten. Tojas (AN sorry, don't remember English name for the Nether World soldiers) and their arrows were everywhere. They killed a lot of them, but others always came, they were totally inundated. 

As if the situation was not complicated enough, just few arrows were at his disposal. He had always thought they couldn't vanish, but he had already used so many in the day that perhaps he had hit their regeneration limit. In the next attack, he would die. He hadn't a way to defend himself as his bow would be sufficient against the Tojas, but not against a warlord. It was a hopeless fight.

He chased away a blue lock, which was falling in his eyes and looked around him. Shin and Shuu were trapped with Naaza, Ryo was occupied with Rajura and Seiji had his work cut out for him dealing with Anubis. That's when he saw Kayura approaching him. Kayura, was a beautiful young woman but was also one of the most dangerous of Arago's slaves.

He was her target. He couldn't escape. He would ask his friends to help him, but they were too far away to reach him in time. That left only Seiji who could do anything for him but he couldn't ask him because of what had happened between them some time before this battle. 

Kayura pushed through the Tojas who were in her way to be near him quickly. In the past, he thought he could reason her, but that had only increased her hatred of him. Today, there was no possible redemption in her eyes. She wanted to kill him and he would die.

Even though he knew his destiny, he decided to fight with courage until the end, so he gripped his hands on his bow. He didn't pay attention to the blood that poured from his forehead and blurred his sight or the many gashes that now decorated his body to remind him the brutality of the fight.

He stopped the blasts as best he could. She was a veritable demon and he had to admit she was quicker than he was. She always had been, but before he hadn't confronted her alone and he had had seemingly endless arrows with which to defend himself and to push her. OK, he was stronger than she was, but with each knock he sent her, he received a dagger cut.

The battlefield became silent to him. His friends were only shadows moving with other shadows in the landscape. In his eyes, there was only Kayura and the metallic glare of the light reflecting off her weapons before they hurt his flesh. Then the inevitable happened. The wound was deeper this time and he cried out. His world became noisy again and he heard someone rapidly approaching him. It was Seiji but he didn't want his help. 

***

Touma's cry of pain, immediately attracted Seiji's attention. It was a cry that pierced his heart. Touma was in danger; he had to help him. Touma didn't have a chance against Kayura; he wasn't the better samurai in a hand to hand fight and he seemed unarmed. He had to be quick if he was going to save him.

He looked for the others but they didn't hear the young samurai as they were too far away and the metal to metal noises drowned out all the other sounds. He was the nearest, but Anubis was preventing him from going to help by keeping him on the defensive. From the corner of his eye he saw Touma put a knee down. He was exhausted and Kayura would be merciless.

Seiji was able to hit the warlord of darkness and blind him giving him enough time to escape and rush near Tenku's samurai. This action enraged Anubis and his revenge would be terrible, but Seiji didn't mind. The most important thing to him was that Touma was safe. So he rushed near him.

***

There was no doubt that Kayura's sword would pierce his throat. He would die alone on this battlefield and nobody apart his friends would know the importance of his sacrifice. His dreams of a family vanished and his eyes were wide with fear. He would die and nobody would regret his death apart perhaps from Seiji. But he didn't want to think about it, he hadn't the right to think about it now. 

The blow was stopped at the last minute. Touma opened his eyes when he felt a warm liquid on his face. He saw then what saved him. Seiji interposed himself in time and had stopped the sai with his arm. The blood on Touma's face came from here. He didn't have time to ask why he saved him, it all happened too quickly.

Kayura understood she missed her target and she took revenge on Seiji. She struck again and again; the blond warrior fought as best he could, protecting him at the same time. He had begun to win against the young lady when he screamed very loudly. Touma's eyes widened in shock and horror. A sword covered with blood was through the blonde's throat.

From behind Seiji, Anubis' laugher was cruel and demonic. He couldn't abide that the bearer of Kourin had left him to help his friend and he had used an instant of inattention during Seiji's fight against Kayura to impale him with his deadly sword. There was no glory in this action, only the satisfaction of beating the fiercest warrior in Anubis' eyes, the one he was jealous of.

Kayura was vexed to have her target taken by someone else and took out her frustration by thrusting her own sword in the already beaten corpse of Seiji. She was satisfied when she heard a cracking bone sound then turned to Anubis. Moments later the warlord had his face in his hands as the demonic girl had just reopened his scar.

The other samurai were attracted by the different screams. At their arrival they found Touma with a bloody face like Anubis, Kayura enraged and Seiji on his knees, white as a sheet, a hand on the deep gash on his throat. Within a minute, Shin, Shuu and Ryo made the warlords retreat as their respective opponents had followed them.

***

The battle moved a little leaving a relative quiet for the two injured people. Seiji had his hand on his heart, he knew he would die soon so he watched Touma.

"Touma, are you okay?" He asked before spitting blood.

Touma approached him and held him by the shoulders to try calming him, he didn't believe what had happened Seiji would die… because of him. After what he had done, he didn't understand why he had helped him, why he had risked his life. The blonde's life was far more precious than his. He was an accomplished warrior and without Anubis' cowardice he would beat his opponents, but he, he couldn't defend himself against a women.

"Why…Why Seiji!!!" He asked in tears.

"Because I can't handle the knowledge I could lose you."

"I…Seiji…I'm not worthy of your attention…You should have let me die!!'

"I love you Touma. I couldn't see you die."

"Seiji…"

Touma couldn't finish his sentence, the blonde's eyes had just closed. He would never see these amethyst eyes ever with their regard which could freeze you but which could warm when he watched him. Seiji was dead. He was dead and he couldn't say anything. And he _had_ loved him even if he was odious to him. He should have answered him that he loved him back, even if it wasn't true, if only to allow him to rest in peace and in order that he wouldn't feel so guilty.

Again he became insensitive to the world. He held the dead body of the one he had until lately considered his best friend and who in fact remained it until the end. He remembered the entire talk that caused Seiji's death. If it wasn't for that talk, Touma would have asked for the blonde's help before, they would have contained the two warriors together and Seiji would still be alive.

"Seiji…it's all my fault…"

__

//flashback

Touma was reading when he saw the hour on the alarm clock. It was near midnight and Seiji wasn't there. It was very funny behaviour from the blonde because he was always the first in bed. He looked through the window and saw the rain. Where could he be? Seiji couldn't be outside with this weather, could he?

Just as Touma decided to go search his friend, he came in the room. He was soaked to the skin as he had stayed in the drenching rain. His face was dark and sad. The bearer of Tenku wondered what his problem was. He hurt to see his friend like this and mostly because he didn't know why.

"Seiji, you're drenched!"

"Good observation Tou, if you would excuse me, I will take a shower and go to bed." He answered bitterly.

"No, no, no, you can't escape like that. I WANT to know why you were outside in this rain!"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is, because you're my best friend and I'm concerned about you."

"If you were really as concerned as you say, you'd already know what I have…" He muttered.

"What did you say ?"

"Nothing. I'm tired and frozen."

"You wouldn't be if you didn't stay out in the rain Seiji!"

"Will you leave me!!"

"No not until you tell me what you have!!"

"You wouldn't understand and you'll be angry with me…"

"No way, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

"Anything ?" Asked Seiji again.

"Absolutely anything." Confirmed Touma.

Seiji lifted his head to look Touma in the eyes. With his hair out of his eyes because of the rain, he had a piercing gaze and the blue haired man felt uncomfortable. He had the feeling he wouldn't like his friend's confession but it was too late to step back. Seiji take a long breath and began.

"Touma…I'm gay."

"You're what?" Said the future astronomer who just recovered from the shock.

"I'm gay and I love you."

He looked at him waiting to hear his answer. Touma couldn't believe his ears. The one he considered his friend was gay and more than that he was in love with him. How could he be like that? It was awful and the idea made him nauseous.

"How could you Seiji???"

"Hein, what do you mean Touma?"

"I mean you're sick, you repulse me and how could you dare to be in love with me ?????"

"You think I choose to be like that? You think I'm happy to stress myself for months because I love my best friend??"

"Stop! Stop it now!! I don't want to know your reasons, your efforts or anything. I want you to leave me!!"

"But Touma…"

"I don't want you to speak to me ever again, sick pervert!!!"

"OK…"

That night Seiji moved into Ryo's room, they didn't speak again for many days after. They didn't say the reason of their fight to their friends. Seiji was ashamed to say anything and Touma too angry. Three days after, the battle, which had to seal their destiny, happened.

//

Touma cried on his friend's corpse. He was still warm and his blood continued to flow out even if it couldn't take his life anymore. Seiji was dead because he really loved him. It wasn't just a crush, it was a true love, and he had spit in his face when he learnt it.

His sobs doubled, it was he who was sick. How could he react like that when his friend opened his heart. Even if he didn't return his feelings he should have tried to understand, to support him, but Hashiba Touma was too proud to do this. Hashiba Touma preferred simplicity by rejecting the truth along with the person who said it.

He tried to persuade himself it was Seiji's fault he was dead, but he understood it was his fault, not Seiji's. It would be very difficult and painful to live with this weight on his shoulders without his best friend to help him. He had killed Seiji. His pride had killed Seiji!!

***

Days passed after the deadly battle and the remaining samurai continued to live like before as best they could. They were successful because they persuaded themselves to continue living. Touma was the only one really inconsolable. He didn't stop saying it was his fault and even if the others assured him it was Anubis and Kayura's fault, they understood what he lived. It was because of saving him Seiji was dead.

A real burial would have helped them, but the gods decided otherwise. As a matter of fact, when Shin, Shuu and Ryo returned to Seiji and Touma after successfully chasing away the three warlords and Kayura, the blonde's corpse began to glow intensely. He shined brightly before becoming transparent and vanishing in the air.

Touma found himself holding nothing more than air where his friend had been just an instant before. The blood present was the only proof that Seiji was really dead. They all cried except Touma who screamed for someone to give him back his friend's body because he understood a little too late that Seiji and he would forever be friends despite what he had done.

To be continued…

OK, now you have 2 choices. First one, you leave a nice review begging me to continue this fic, and I will translate the next part, second choice, you don't leave a review and I stop translating. That doesn't disturb me, as the beginning this story must be a one shot I can leave it like that, and you could always learn French to know the following.


	2. chap 2

Thanks to all the reviewers!!! I was really surprised and happy to see so many reviews for the first chapter! So you deserve a second chapter ^^; I hope you'll like it as much as the first. Keep reading, you'll be surprised by the evolution of the story, well, I'm surprised so you must be too.

This is the revised version thanks to my friend Drusilla Dax ^^

Carine^^

****

Culpability 2

After Seiji's death, fights had stopped a little as if the Nether World allowed them a respite to mourn for their friend, but the truce was short. The battles resumed and were fiercer than before. They weren't enough without the blond, they couldn't repel the attacks and the wounds were multiplied.

Nasuty had just finished bandaging Shin's fracture and was now occupied with Shuu's injuries. Confrontations had been harder and harder and the samurais were more and more injured. The situation was really desperate and Kourin's power was missing to heal them.

"Ouch! Nasuty, you hurt me!"

"Stop moving or you're going to scar!"

"One more or one less…" said Ryo, "If Seiji were still with us…We could do something!!!" 

"Stop Ryo! You know we were too far away to interpose," retorted Shin in order to calm the brunette. 

"We can't, but Touma was near him!" fulminated Ryo.

Silence settled in the room. It was not the first time this conversation began and each time Touma was feeling guilty. He could tried to do something, anything, try at least but he had stayed watching his best friend being murdered.

"That happened too quickly, Ryo. Kayura was about to kill me when Seiji interfered. He was winning against her…And Anubis came behind him, he didn't see him, neither did I and it was too late," he said with a death tone, trying to justify his friends and himself. 

"Sorry, Touma. I wouldn't remind you of this bad moment…But if that continues we'll fall one after the other!" answered the brunette.

"That's right. First Seiji, next Ryo who was about to lose a leg, and now Shin's arm…You aren't in condition to affront them," said Nasuty sadly.

The sun outside was setting, lighting the atmosphere of the room with red shapes. It reminded them cruelly of all the blood they had given and would give again. The sun, Seiji's symbol, was crying his death and lessening their courage every night as if the blond were taking revenge on them, on Touma.

Ryo animated again, there was only action to prevent him from falling before the others. He had to be careful because if the leader fell the group would be dead.

"We need a plan. Touma, you must have one?" he got excited. 

"No. Last time I had a plan we lost Seiji so I have no other plan!!" cried Touma.

"You want we all die like him?" Continued Ryo.

"If someone must die, I don't want it to be by MY FAULT!!!" yelled Touma, before he collapsed, sobbing.

Shin was immediately at Touma's side and was trying to comfort him with his valid arm. He turned in Ryo direction and sent him a look that seemed to say 'Do you see what you did?'. Ryo hung his head down and sat down in a corner. Shuu wasn't saying one word like Nasuty, and Touma was still crying on Shin's chest. 

When he was calmed a little, Touma excused himself and went to his room to sleep. Once again he didn't eat, he'd eaten almost nothing since the terrible 'accident'. He didn't mind what would happen to him even if sometimes he thought he couldn't help his friends if he collapsed in a fight. So he felt guilty and cried again.

***

The other occupants of the mansion watched the archer left the room, it was him who was the more affected by what had happened. Perhaps it was because he had treated Seiji coldly before his death… He upset them because even if he weren't injured physically like Ryo or Shin, his soul was hit and it was the worst wound. 

"You're right Ryo, we must do something," said Shin, surprising everybody.

"Hein?" answered his leader.

"If we do nothing, we won't survive for a long time. You were hit at the leg, me at the arm and Touma's soul is dying from within…No, I don't see how we can escape this fate," he continued.

"We must be the first to attack;" proposed Shuu vigorously. 

It was evident they couldn't do anything against the warlord coalition. They concluded their only chance was to unite to affront them one by one. Kayura and Anubis were definitively too strong for them, and most of all in their state, but Nazaa and Rajura, could be defeated. 

They spoke a part of the night trying to find a way to attract Rajura into their trap. They decided to try to hurt him in his pride as he came alone to confront them. It wouldn't be difficult to stir up the natural jalousie existing between the warlords. That was what they hoped. 

***

In his room, Touma was moping. He had heard the discussion between his friends. Their plan seemed viable but something deep inside him told him they would head to disaster. The same feeling he'd had during Seiji's last fight. If they used this strategy, one of them would die, surely himself.

He wouldn't be included in the elaboration of the plan, and if a catastrophe had to happen he wouldn't be blamed, he could look at himself in a mirror, not like with his best friend. Seiji… He hadn't stopped thinking about him since he was gone. He didn't understand what happened to him but it had something to do with what the blonde told him before dying. 

He turned to see the bed Seiji had used and he had again the furtive impression to see him seated, smiling while saying something he couldn't hear. As always in this case he had an only wish: take Seiji in his arms, but each time the apparition vanished.

"Seiji, pardon me, I was an idiot. Because you loved me I pushed you away like the most horrible creature. I think about that and finally it was just that I wouldn't be loved by someone because I thought I wasn't worthy of it. And most of all your love…Seiji, if you can only know how I miss you. I love you." 

His tears were rolling down. He admitted it at last, he was in love with his best friend. Of course he had to wait for Seiji to die to understand it. He really was a loser. All the more as Seiji's death was his fault, always his fault. He thought again to put an end to his insignificant life but it would condemn his friends definitively, so again he didn't do it. 

He felt asleep but did not rest. A sleep that showed him only pictures from his past, things he could have changed. Even in his dreams, everything reminded him he always was the only responsible for what happened to him. His lonely childhood, his parent's lack of interest in him, Seiji's death, Shin and Ryo's last injuries and what would happen in the future. 

***

'Where am I?'

Around the young boy with blonde hair there was only verdure and light as the light came from what was around him. He seemed lost in a radiant and green place. A muffled sound attracted his attention. A tall man with long hair waving in an imaginary wind was coming closer to him.

'Kaos? How it is possible?'

'Yes Seiji, it's me. You are in a private place only reserved to warriors dead while fighting. There aren't many chosen allowed here and they are less and less.' 

'It's impossible!! I can't be dead! I must return to help them! I must protect Touma!!'

'I know my friend, but your soul flew away to come here. You'll learn to like this place, you'll see.'

'No way! I will find a way to come back on Earth, with or without your help.'

'Are you prepared to do anything to help them?'

'Yes.'

'So…There is a way.' 

***

It was easier than what they thought to lure Rajura into their trap. Ryo was waiting to affront him while Shin and Shuu were watching the surroundings from a safe place, and Touma was protecting them from the nearest hill. They were certain to win, but things hadn't happened as they thought. 

"So Ryo, you came to our duel!" said Rajura, who was materialising on the plain.

"As you see. You keep your promise? You came alone?" answered the brunette.

"Of course, I have honour…Honour, yes, Hihihihihihihih," 

As his cruel and sadistic laughter was rising, three lights were coming from the sky. Two of them joined Genmasho to encircle Ryo, the last light disappeared in another direction. 

"Rajura, you gave me your word of honour!!!" yelled the young samurai. 

"Yeah, honour. I left behind me all notion of honour and honesty when I put on this armour more than 400 years ago!" he explained with a sardonic smile. 

They were trapped in their own trap. Shin and Shuu came to help Ryo, so Ryo, Shin, Shuu, Rajura, Nazaa and Kayura were face to face. Anubis should have been the one in charge of Touma. Everybody took out their weapons and metal began hitting metal. It was too difficult for the three young samurais to contain the warlords and they worried a lot about Touma who had to affront one of the toughest of them.

***

Touma saw with horror that his friends had fallen in a pitfall, but he had no time to throw any arrow. A shadow was standing behind him and when he turned he discovered his biggest nightmare. Anubis was here with a cruel look and his sword in hand. 

The archer could just avoid the powerful blow he struck. It was near and now Touma had a bleeding wound on his right forearm. He tried keeping an arrow to throw it to Yamimasho, but Anubis dodged easily the blow and at the same time made Touma's bow fly many meters away. 

Henceforth Touma was disarmed face to a fearsome adversary, who had an only wish: plunge his sword in Touma's heart. His bad presentiment would be accomplished. He was frightened even if he was relieved it wasn't one of his friends who had to go first. In his heart he had accepted his punishment. It was a right return with all the things he was responsible for. 

"Hahahah, you'll die as I killed your friend Kourin!!" said Anubis cruelly.

Seiji. He would see him again in death. This thought made him smile, this time he could say his feelings towards the blond. If he wasn't happy in his whole life, he could be on the other side of the path. He closed his eyes when he saw the sparkling sword rising in the air before pouncing violently on him.

He waited what seemed hours, but heard only a metallic sound. He reopened his eyes and saw a sword perfectly bright and sharpened which stopped Anubis' blow. He looked at its owner and distinguished a silhouette he knew by heart.

The stranger who save his life had shoulder length hair waving in the wind behind him. He wore sparkling green armour and even if he was against the light there were no doubts on his identity. Even Anubis seemed surprised by this apparition. 

"Seiji!" cried Touma with joy.

"Kourin, I thought I killed you!" said Anubis.

"It seems you didn't insist enough Yami," answered the interested one. 

The combat began immediately after this exchange of salutations between the two adversaries. Coups flew on both sides, but this time Anubis wasn't able to take the advantage. Touma watched with round eyes the scene playing before him in which the love of his life seemed transformed. 

Seiji had never appeared so self-assured in a fight. Every movement was perfect; he was one with his sword as it was an extension of his arm. Of course the blond had always been the perfect warrior, stronger than Ryo, who let his ardour drag him, but he seemed transcended. 

Touma wasn't the only one to notice this change. Anubis saw it too and he also seemed to already know this configuration and that really intrigued Touma. It was Seiji, who was before him, but in the same time he had the impression it was someone else. Someone Anubis knew. 

"So Kourin, you made progress since our last encounter," commented Anubis while avoiding a blow.

"Pff, you on contrary really regress my poor Yami. You have been more efficient before," answered the blond. 

"You stop calling me by my name now?"

"I have stopped the day you betrayed me," said Seiji between clenched teeth. 

"No…You can't be…"

His voice was cut when he received a powerful coup in the stomach. Seiji hesitated an instant before knocking down his sword on him. This lapse of time was sufficient for Anubis catch his breath and be joined by the other warlords. They went together leaving behind them a very irritated Seiji, a Touma with a severely wounded arm, and three poor samurais who tried giving their friends a warm smile despite their mutilated bodies. 

Seiji turned toward them and cast a disapproving glance to his friends.

"How could you be beaten by them?" he asked them with a cold voice.

The others couldn't believe their eyes. He came back. Touma saw him fight, but couldn't believe it. The man of his life was alive. He choked back a sob in his throat before jumping up and wrapping his arms around the blond neck. 

"Seiji!!! Seiji, you're alive!!! You can't know how I'm happy!!!" He said. 

To be continued…

So, Seiji is back, or perhaps not…You must read the next part to know, but before I really want to have nice reviews that give me enough courage to translate. 


	3. chap 3

Ohohohoh, Seiji is back, but it is really he? I hope you wouldn't be disappointed by this new chapter, perhaps I will confuse you a little but it's my fic and I do what I want, hehehehheheh!!! OK, more seriously, I have 13 reviews when I update, I think I will wait 20 to begin translating the next part, see if you want the chapter 4.

Carine^^

(Sorry this part isn't revised, Cindy, where are you?????)

****

Culpability 3

Touma choked back a sob in his throat before jumped on the blond neck. 

"Seiji!!! Seiji, you're alive!!! You can't know how I'm happy!!!" He said.

The young samurai of light was really surprise by this show of emotions, moreover from Tenku. He was normally so calm, almost cold, calculator and certainly not the emotional type. He didn't act like he knew him and that was very disturbing.

"Well, it's good, I'm here." The blonde said in the end.

He succeeded as he could in escape Touma's embrace and as the same time the one from his other comrades. He knew he was killed, perhaps his time in the other kingdom was longer than he thought and that had to be why they seemed so happy to saw him again.

That didn't change the fact they were pathetic against the warlords. He intervened when the archer would be killed, but others weren't in better position. It was what he concluded from their mutilated bodies. What happened to let them in this situation. And trust Rajura…

"What's came over you ?" He said with a very cold voice.

"What?" Ryo could articulate.

"Rajura. I thought after all these battles that you understand we can't believe the warlords." Continued the blonde.

"But, it was our only chance to beat them…" Shin tried to justify them.

"And who thought of this grandiose plan? You perhaps?" Asked Seiji looking Touma.

"Eh? NO. Since we lost you I didn't make any plan." Answered Touma choking back a sob.

The samurais were surprised by Seiji's behaviour as he lost his sensible side in his stay in the death kingdom. It might be the case when you were resuscitated, you loose a part of your soul…What the problem was, he couldn't keep this attitude with them too long or he would find them.

Ryo decided to let his new resuscitated friend knew his way of thinking. Who did he think he was to blame them. They were nearly killed many times in their lasts fights and this tentative was their last hope. That was right that with Seiji's return they would fight bravely again without trap. But at this time they couldn't know he would come back. 

"Listen to me, Mister 'I'm better than you', we didn't have choice ! And if you had been stronger you wouldn't have been killed!!" He lost his temper.

"And who was fault if I died, mine ?" Answered the blonde.

"No, it was mine, and I'm terribly guilty about that." Said Touma with shame while hanging his head.

"Whatever, nothing would happen if our leader was a good leader!!" Added the blonde.

Ryo couldn't hear more, despite his multiple wounds he jumped on Seiji to hit him. The combat wasn't control anymore. Seiji was very stronger than Ryo and the young man's ardour didn't change the situation. The others tried to separate them in order they could found their minds but couldn't.

Exceeded by Seiji's behaviour who fight without a second thought his friends, and more than that his injured friends, Shuu decided to interfere. He griped the blonde's shoulders and forced him to turn. It was when he punched him really hard on the stomach. Seiji was immediately KO. He collapsed in Touma's waiting arms as he run to catch him.

"Sorry, it's the only way I found." Said Shuu shrugging.

"You have reason, when he will sleep a little he would surely be calmer." Appreciated Shin.

"That's right, but it wasn't the best thing that Ryo asked for it." Said Touma holding the totally knocked-out blonde.

There was always a rivalry between Ryo and Seiji to know who would be the leader. It was the playful and passionate side of Ryo's personality that worked for him but perhaps Seiji might think now that it was safer to change. Or he was furious than he, Touma, was nearer to be killed when he came back.

Touma reddened at this idea, Seiji's behaviour was a little strange but it was always Seiji. And he wondered how he would react when he would confess his feelings and say him he loved him too. In waiting for that, he was in his arms, alive, so Touma was the happiest man in the world. 

***

Nasuty run towards them when they came home. She was extremely worried since they went to this battle, so worried she jumped at each noise that could indicate they were home. Her relief was immense when it was really them.

"So, how it was?" She asked with worry.

"Well…not really good…we…" Ryo couldn't finish his sentence because she had cut him.

"Oh my God! In what shape you are? Come in quickly as I look after you." She said them.

As the instant they would come in, she noticed Touma hold something on his back. She was first curious but as she looked nearer she saw the blonde hair of Seiji. It was unbelievable but it was Seiji without a doubt. But they said her he was dead… 

"But, it's Seiji?" She exclaimed.

"Yes." Answered Touma with a smile.

"What happened to him ? How could he be…?" She asked.

"We will explain you in." Cut Shuu.

Touma refused to let Nasuty take care of his arm like that he could bring Seiji in their bedroom. She sighted and treated him about possible infection but he didn't care. So she turned her attention on the rest of the team.

The scene wasn't cheering and Nasuty had the impression to always do the same movement since many weeks now. Cleaning wounds. Bandaging. Cooking. Trying to cheer up the troop. At the end, she asked them how the plan was taking place.

It was Shin who spoke when he saw Ryo fulminate from rage again. He explained that in the beginning all was great but that Rajura didn't keep his promise and they were face to face with all the warlords. He also said her Anubis attacked Touma when Seiji came from nowhere and interfered.

With his help they were able to push away their enemies but then Seiji show a totally different face that the one they knew. He acted extremely coldly and haughtily and went at the point to fight with Ryo.

"Shuu had to kick him to stop him. You know all." Finished the water warrior.

"That doesn't seem like Seiji…In ordinary he is so attentive towards his friends…" Remarked Nasuty.

"Yes but we must wait he awakes to have answers." Concluded Shin.

Ryo stayed thinking an instant, what disturbed him was the way he fought. Of course the blonde was really good with a sword in hand but this time that pass understanding. How couldn't he definitively beat Anubis before with the ability he showed?

"You saw how he fought?" He asked at least.

"Yeah…And it's not his usual method." Shin answered him.

"How that?" Exclaimed Nasuty.

"He seemed to have more experience…It's difficult to explain but it's almost like it wasn't Seiji." Agreed Shuu.

After that they stayed quiet because they didn't know what add. They were so happy that their friend came back from death but at the same time all was so strange. There was a 'I don't know' that disturbed them and wasted their happiness. 

***

Touma carried Seiji in their bedroom. His arm made him suffer agonies but he wanted comfortably install him as he could rest. He laid him down the more gently he could on the bed and opened the window a little in order the warm air from the exterior relaxed him.

Even sleeping Touma found him beautiful, he had all this blonde locks that surrounded his perfectly traced face. He seemed like from a dream and the fact Touma was still dazzled by his providential apparition some hours ago didn't help things.

The archer undid his bloody T-shirt and washed the wound all he could in the adjacent washroom. It was deep but he didn't mind, anyway Seiji always could easily heal it with Kourin's power. He splashed water on his face and slipped in a new T-shirt taking care to not make his wound bleed again.

Once in his room again, he sit down on the bed next to the sleeping form. He watched his chest raised and lowered in the rhythm of his breathing. He had an only wish, laying down next to him and taking him in his arms. But before, he wanted Seiji awake in order to say him how he was stupid and that he loved him more than all.

When he couldn't wait anymore he leaned as calmly as possible, or more exactly as calmly as his very beating heart permitted him and placed his lips on his best friend cheek. It was only his cheek but his skin was incredibly smooth and he couldn't take his lips apart this sweet contact.

However, Touma's proximity awoke Seiji. He opened his amethyst eyes and was incredulous to see the archer leaning above him and kissing him. He moved a little to stop him. That didn't take long and the blue-haired archer jumped behind when he understood his friend was awake.

"Well, Seiji…I wouldn't wake you…You must rest a little more." He said him embarrassed.

"What were you doing?" Asked the blond too calmly.

"With what you said me before… well your death and the fact that…I feel the same way towards you…" He lost himself in explanation.

"Be clearer I understand nothing!" Became irritated Seiji.

"OK, as we feel the same thing towards each other, I thought it was normal to do what I did…Excuse-me, I had to inform you before."

The archer reddened in the most beautiful red he was able to but in front of him Seiji had the regard of someone who didn't understand the situation. Tenku's behaviour was totally incomprehensible to him. It wasn't the same man he knew. 

"I don't understand what you are discussing. We spoke to each other rarely so I really don't see…" Said Seiji at the end.

"How that??? Seiji, you didn't say that the last time!!" Flared up Touma.

"I don't understand what you have in your mind. And stop calling me Seiji, it's not my name!" Answered the blonde.

It was Touma's turn to be totally lost. Seiji didn't remember the same thing as him on his life, and he thought his name wasn't Seiji? It was impossible, it was Seiji he had in front of him, there were no doubts about it, so why?

On his side, the blonde eyed around him, he didn't know this room, he was certain of it. He wondered what were all these strange objects that surrounded him. Even the bed he laid down on it was strange. Never in his life he saw so bizarre furniture and so much! 

Where was the love of aestheticism and empty space that was in each his friends' heart. As samurais they had learn to detach themselves from personal ownership, they only owned their weapon. Where was he, and who was the one he thought be his brother-in-arm?

"Where are we? And what are all these things?" Said Seiji while he showed the contents of the room.

"What do you mean Seiji? It's our bedroom!"

"It's not my bedroom!! And don't call me Seiji!!! My name is Kourin!!" The blond nearly yelled. 

To be continued…

PS. Ohoho, you want to know who really came back ? Let a review and I will see what I can do!!

Carine^^


	4. chap 4

Hello!! OK I want to thanks 4 people: Gracie, AlexAlevia, Life the Fay and Destiny's lot. I really thank you to review the last chapter, without you I don't think I would take time to translate this one. 

So, I'm always French and it's the reason of my bad English, and as it seems I haven't a Beta reader anymore, I can't do anything. But if you want to help me, feel free to propose yourself!!! 

OK, with this said, we could go and discover who is Kourin.

Carine^^

****

Culpability 4

"It's not my bedroom!! And don't call me Seiji!!! My name is Kourin!!" The blond nearly yelled.

***

Seiji's cry alerted the other house habitants that immediately came. They expected the worst because of their friend's present behaviour but when they opened the door they found Seiji seated on his bed and Touma on the floor with haggard eyes.

"What happens here? Touma?" Said Nasuty. 

The archer turned his empty regard towards her. He couldn't take the blow, the blow that Seiji thought his name was Kourin and that perhaps it wasn't he who came back from death. Touma tried to articulate some words but his dry throat muffled them.

"It's me who would ask this!" Seiji lost his temper.

All of them, apart Touma, watched him without understanding. He was yelling and they had to say him what happened? Something wasn't working right on the blonde's head and they had to find it before having new surprises. Then, the blonde said them something they hadn't expected.

"Yes, where are we? Why do you call me Seiji, and why do you call Tenku by this Touma name?" Answered the blonde as explications. 

"What are you saying? You received a coup on your head ! Tenku is the name of Touma's armour, you know it!" Said Shuu.

"You're at my house, you all installed here after my grandfather's death." Completed Nasuty.

Seiji stared at them one after another. They seemed serious on what they said. But if it was right, why was he here? And why armour had the name of Tenku? Who were this entire people? He thought they were his ancient brothers in arms, but obviously he were wrong. But they were so alike.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but my name is Kourin. I don't know who is this Seiji with you mistake me but I would like you to stop doing it." The blonde said calmly.

"It's not possible!!! Kourin is your armour's name!" Boiled Ryo.

"Drink this, it would help you feel better." Said Shin to 'Kourin'.

The blonde took the drink, he was thirsty and that was a good occasion to regain his calm and prevent him to fight again with the brunette. Very short time after he drank the potion, he felt his head lightened and the kingdom of dreams took possession of his mind. He let himself fall in a heavy sleep.

"Shin, what do you do to him!" Touma worried about the blonde.

"I gave him a strong sleeping pill, let him sleep and go speak in the living room." Answered the auburn boy. 

***

Once in the living room, they began talking about Seiji's problem. From what they understood, Seiji didn't know where he was, thought his name was Kourin and that Touma was Tenku. No doubts he also thought that Shin, Shuu and Ryo were Suiko, Kongo and Rekka.

More than that he seemed to know very well Anubis, and his behaviour wasn't Seiji's habitual behaviour with them. It was very disturbing, and his way of fighting really more impressive than their friend's way was another preoccupation.

That made many strange things around him. They were all very perplexed behind this news. They certainly housed a stranger, and they really didn't know who he was. Friend. Enemy. One thing was certain, he was against the warlords.

"I don't understand anymore. If it's not Seiji, who he is?" Asked Touma near from tears.

"We don't know too, but we'll find." Shin reassured him.

"He knows the armours and the warlords, so he is in relation with the war against Arago, whatever the link is. And consequently, my grandfather must have information on him." Said Nasuty following her ideas aloud.

"In this case, I'll help you. With our two brains it would be quicker." Proposed Touma. 

***

So, very methodically, Touma and Nasuty began to examine in detail the files left by the young historian's grandfather. They didn't find anything useful at the beginning until Touma find an area they never saw before.

There were many files in this repertory but when they tried opening it they were coded and caused many damages on the computer. Only the advanced computer skills of the archer helped them to pass this bad step.

Touma succeeded in fixing the damages after some hours. Nasuty and he could then tried to decrypt the files. Old pictograms intervened in the code and the historian succeeded with a lot of difficulties to understand.

They finally could read the folder they found and they understood immediately why he was hidden. All the names of the people that wore once the armour was in with elements to find the people who would wore them in future. But it wasn't all, death of each this people was indicated.

Touma looked by curiosity at Seiji's death. He effectively had to die the day he was killed. And more than that it was written exactly as it happened, by Yami's bearer hand. Always by curiosity, he went see his file. He learnt he had to die the day Seiji, or rather Kourin interfered to save him.

After seeing this, Nasuty and Touma refused to watch the other files having a link with their friends. Anyhow, the archer was the living proof that the predictions could be false. When they explored the name list they found Kourin, he was the first one to wear the sun armour.

Mystery was deepening when Nasuty exclaimed aloud.

"Look what I just discover!!" She said.

"What? What it is?" Answered the archer.

"It's an ancient legend about the armours, it's about the first samurai troopers."

"Let me see it Nasuty!"

That how they begun to read the old legend they just find.

***

__

'When Arago was defeated the first time, his armour was dismembered in nine different armours. For each one a warrior was chosen by his fighter and human skills.

But Arago was able to help himself to four of the nine armours. He was the first to name them and since that they obeyed him, corps and mind and it was the same with the valorous warriors they belonged.

These amours and their bearers became extremely powerful, a lot more than the five others did. The samurais fighting against the Apocalypse lord had more and more difficulties to held them back. They died one after another, killed by their ancient brothers in arms.

In order to protect the future, they gave their spirit to their armours that took their names. To be sure the mystical power they contained could rival the one of the four others, their spirits fell asleep in their respective armours.

Since this time, the five armours take the name of Rekka, the fire armour, Suiko, the water one, Kongo, the earth one, Tenku the universe one and Kourin the light one. The friendship link that joined these samurais in their life created the link that would join the future warriors.

The legend also said that if the situation necessitated it, these warriors could come back to fight their past enemies. Their spirits would free themselves from the place they were asleep and would reintegrate the living world.' 

***

"You think…you think that it isn't Seiji but Kourin who came back?" Asked Touma incredulously. 

"I don't know, it's possible, but why and how?" Answered Nasuty while rubbing her eyes.

None of them understood how such miracle was possible. OK, there was a legend that said it could exist but they didn't understand the reasons. Even if they didn't tackle the subject for now a question was consuming them with curiosity.

Could Seiji come back or was he definitively dead? This only thought depressed entirely Touma. He had accepted the obviousness when the blond was stabbed by Anubis' sword. But it became really hard to convince himself since someone who was as like as two peas to him was here.

"So, you found something?" Asked Shin at the same time he brought them a snack.

"Yes, but that seems totally surrealist." Answered him Nasuty.

"Let us take a break and we'll explain all to you, Shin." Announced Touma taking back a yawn.

Night was here since a lot of time, the archer and the historian were working on Seiji's problem since many hours. They finally discovered 'Kourin' 's identity but they were exhausted. They talked about their discover with their friends just after they finished eating a little.

"But, in this case, where is Seiji?" Asked Ryo at the end of the story.

"We sadly don't know…" Nasuty said him.

The news distressed all the samurais. On the first floor, it wasn't their friend, but the reincarnation of an old warrior who already affronted the Nerverworld centuries before their birth. Now it wasn't a surprise he knew Anubis.

Touma looked towards the stairs and the floor where the blonde was always sleeping thanks to the sleeping pill infusion made by Shin. Now they wouldn't have anymore a reason to keep him asleep. He was on their side, he had been before his death and the legend indicated that if he came back it would be to fight his ancient enemies but…

"There is a problem." Said Touma.

"Each one?" Answered at the same time the four others.

"How will we say to Kourin that he is reincarnate in Seiji's body?" He lightened them.

To be continued…

Be kind, review!!! Carine^^


	5. chap 5

Ahahahaha, it's not Seiji who came back but his ancestor!! I know I'm evil and proud of it ^^;; Well, in this chapter I will see Kourin's story, why? You don't have to know, I'm the author I do what I want and if I want to stop the progression of the story to do flashbacks it's my right ^^. I think I watch Captain Tsubasa too much so I need to do flashbacks that last and last long…

Carine^^

****

Culpability 5

The young blond boy watched attentively his mother who cut with ability bonsai that are on the pavement. They lived in a noble house. It was a famous samurai family's residence and when he would be old enough, his father would train him in martial arts and sword's manual.

He waited this moment with big impatience because that meant many things. He would be considerate as a real member of the Date family and also that as his ancestors before him he would became a strong warrior at the Shogun orders.

But most of all to this young five year old boy that signified passing more time with his father. A father more devoted to his students than his own son. A father he want to made proud of and become the worthy heir. That seemed strange thoughts to a simple child but not to the Date heir who was raised in the spirit of duty accomplishment.

"Kourin, could you bring me the scissors?" Asked the crystalline voice of his mother.

He watched her without a word, she was very beautiful, tall and svelte, and when he was older he would marry a woman like her. A woman totally devoted to her husband. From his mother he received blond hair like sun and piercing amethyst eyes. From his father he would have when older an athletic and respectable stature.

He stood up and brought the precious scissors to his mother. He observed her take care of the miniature trees that were his pride. Sometimes she turned and smiled to him. The young boy smiled in return, savouring these accessory instants that would stop when he began his training. Because then, he couldn't see his mother anymore.

"Your birthday approaches…You know what it means?" he said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. He nodded and she continued.

"We will stop seeing each other apart for family reunions and even then I couldn't speak to you. I would like you to be a girl, like that I would have kept you with me." She stopped to think about the following. 

"I hope you will be worth of your father's expectations and you will become a strong samurai even if I hope never see a war which would ask for you."

She took her son by surprise in her arms and hugged him strongly murmuring love words from a mother to his only son in his hear. The child couldn't stop his tears and hugged back convulsively his tender mother in his little shacking arms. 

***

The sixth birthday of Kourin came too quickly to his mother's taste. She would loose her baby to her husband family traditions. He would be cut from all feminine presence until his training would be finished, and that would be when his father thought him worth of it.

He would be enthroned in his "new family", the one of the samurai students. From now on, he would spend his days and nights with them. She was afraid to him because he was a child too quiet to his age. Would he be able to be accepted by his comrades and to make friends?

Kourin was wearing a traditional green kimono, a colour he liked very much and was really great with his blond hair. He was sad that it was his last day with his mother, but he was impatient to meet the ones who would share his future years of life.

His father, who was impressive in his dark kimono, approached him. He put his hand on his son shoulder and the child face shined with a smile. He made a sign to another boy who was a little older than Kourin. He had black hair with blue reflects and midnight eyes.

"My son, I would like you to meet my best student, he is like a son to me and you will train with him. His name is Anubis." He said to Kourin.

The two little boys shook hands and followed silently Kourin's father. He was introducing his son to all the guests present to the birthday. The brunette seemed to be wilful and kind; he was taking Kourin's hand hoping he wouldn't feel lost amid all these strangers.

The Date family chief sat down at the end of the table; his wife was a little behind him and his son on the other end of the table. During the meal, he stood up and the assembly shut down to listened to him.

"As you know, today his my son sixth birthday and he will began his training with me. I won't be kind with him, I expect more from him than the others because he is this clan heir and in a near future he will wear proudly its colours."

Looks converged to the blond boy who felt uncomfortable from all the attention. He maladroitly stood up and answered his father under attentive regards from the guests.

"Father, I will be worthy of your respect and I promise you not deceive you in the years you will teach me sword's manual."

When he saw the pride in his father's eyes, his heart puffed up with joy. Yes he would do his possible to become a great member of this family and take the lead when it would be time. His mother , even in the shadow, would always support him his new brother-in-arm followed him till the end, he was sure of it.

***

The training wasn't as Kourin had imagined it. His father was training him personally and didn't forgive his least error. But how could a six-year-old boy compete with a hardened adult? How could he fend off the strong blows of his master when he was too weak to take a real sword?

Yes, his master, he stopped considering him like his father in their first session. He had been harder with him than any other student and he had continued. It was a miracle if the young boy hadn't still something broken. But perhaps he spoke too early.

The stroke was too strong he couldn't stop it. When it knocked down on his forearm; he heard an abominable crack. A throbbing pain that irradiated in his entire arm followed it. Kourin deducted immediately the bone was broken but it wouldn't give his father the satisfaction to saw him cry. He pressed his teeth and continued as nothing had happened.

His relief was immense when the session stopped, he would do something about his arm now. As always, Anubis came see him and worried. He had seen the hit and understood very well that his friend really suffered. He put his hand in his painful shoulder in a gesture full of kindness.

"It's hurting very much?" He asked him.

Tears of the young child were sufficient to answer him. It was only when they were alone that Kourin let himself cry and Anubis was very delighted about it. He liked very much Kourin, it was the young brother he never had as he was an orphan. In fact it was more than that, he wanted to protect the young blond boy, chased away his sorrows and made him smile constantly.

"Don't worry, that will go."

At the same time, they put their hands on Kourin's forearm and then something incredible happened. A white light was as came out their linked hands and wrapped the blonde's wound. The warm emitting from this light entered him and the pain disappeared. When they put out their hands he was totally recovered. The two young boys watched each other and smiled.

"It's the power of our friendship, Kourin."

"Yes, you must be right Anubis, because you're my only friend."

The dark hair boy smiled even more and put a light kiss in the blond hair of his friend. He would always protect him and now he had the power to cure he wouldn't feared he took a bad hit.

TBC…


	6. chap 6

I'm back…This is a new chapter dedicated to all the reviewers, even if you're not many, thanks anyway. So I hope I don't lost you with Kourin's past, here we're back in the present with a little appearance of Seiji.

I just hope you'll leave me a review ^^

I forgot, I'm looking for a beta-reader, please help me!!! I don't ask you to understand French, only to be able correcting my English!!! If you're interested, propose yourself!!

Carine^^

****

Culpability 6

Kourin woke up with a start. His dreams were haunted by images from his past. He saw his childhood, the beginning of his training and especially when he met Anubis. He never left him alone? Why did he come back to life, to be haunted by the vivid image of his past?

He watched around him, wherever he was, he knew he wasn't at home. He also knew the samurais who had helped him weren't his brothers in arms even if they were their living portraits. However it was Anubis he had seen on the battlefield, there were no doubts.

He sighted and turned near the window to enjoy the first sunbeams of the day. The sun at least didn't change and always warmed him. He wondered if his new allies, they seemed to have the same aim that him, could explain him the situation. 

***

Touma proposed himself to talk with Kourin. He hoped the blonde would understand the situation and perhaps added some answers. It was hard to the young archer, the man he would see was the same as is beloved Seiji, but it was just his ancestor.

He saw the blond was awake when he opened the door. He was looking through the windows a little lost. He was incredibly beautiful as Seiji, but the young blue haired man had to remember it wasn't his friend. That would take time...A lot of time.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence that made the blond turned over. He looked him straight in the eyes in his piercing amethyst regard. A regard as piercing as his friend, more perhaps because behind his so pale eyes you could sense his past. This regard made Touma very uncomfortable but he didn't show it.

"I see you're awake, Kourin isn't it ?" He said.

"Yes, but who are you?" Asked Kourin.

"I'm Hashiba Touma, I'm the bearer of Tenku armour."

"Hashiba? Like Hashiba Tenku?"

"It seems as you are Date Kourin and my friend Date Seiji." Answered Touma.

"How it is possible?" Kourin asked him.

Touma explained him what they had learnt this night. Kourin was the first samurai to wear the green armour. He gave his name to it when he died and his spirit stayed trapped in it. The legend they had found said he could came back if the situation needed it. It was the same thing to all his ancient comrades.

"So you don't really know why I'm here?" Asked the blonde.

"No. But with Seiji's death, your descendant, we are really weak."

"How?"

"He was the strongest of us. He was raised in order to wear your armour, and did it good." Said sadly Touma.

"Some things never change." Murmured Kourin.

Silence settled down again. Kourin was lost in his minds. His descendant's life seemed like his own life and that took back bad memories of his childhood. His childhood, why did it haunted him since his return? In order he didn't forget who he was? Or to understand what this second chance meant ?

"…clothes?"

"Sorry?" Asked Kourin who didn't listen what the young blue haired man said to him.

"I asked you if you want to take a shower and if you want other clothes?"

"Oh, yes…what is a shower?"

"Of course…I will show you. It is to wash." Said Touma while indicating the blonde to follow him.

Once in the bathroom near their bedroom, he showed him the shower. Kourin only saw a white and blue enamelled tiled cubicle but he stared when he saw water coming miraculously from something on the ceiling. Like a child he approached his hand under the water and was even more surprised to feel it was warm.

"OK, you turn this way to have more hot or cold water, and the other way to stop it…You listen to me?" Asked Touma while turning around.

When he turned, Touma witnessed a show he only dreamed of. As he was explicating the shower directions for use, Kourin began to undress. He was topless and was attacking his belt boucle. The young archer reddened until the end of his ear just thinking about what he would saw after.

But he remained as calm as he could. It wasn't Seiji, it was Kourin, but God knew he was beautiful!!! Touma's heart was beating like crazy and as he was searching suitable clothes in Seiji's wardrobe he had difficulties to form his words.

"You must have wait I go out to undress." He said.

"Why? I need to undress to wash myself." Said naturally the blonde.

"It's not the problem. It's not decent, that's all."

"If that embarrasses you so much next time I will be more attentive." Came Kourin's voice behind the water noise.

Because there will be a next time? Wondered Touma reddening even more. The archer caught a glimpse of Kourin's nude form on the shower when he deposited clothes in the washroom entry. He had difficulties controlling himself not coming with him under the water in order to put his arm around his waist and kiss his shoulders.

But he had to be reasonable, here wasn't the guy who had said him he loved him but his ancestor. More than that, Kourin didn't know the relation between Touma and Seiji, and even if he knew he was NOT the same person. Touma left the room silently, his pants had became uncomfortable because of the sight. He just had to go in the toilets and relieved himself. 

***

In the washroom Kourin was appreciating the warm water that streamed on his skin. He never was a man the progress interested but he had to admit this 'shower' as the young Hashiba named it was very relaxing. He let the light sound of the water rocked him before watching his body more in details.

It wasn't his body; it was certain because his had more scars due to his many fights. It had to be Seiji's one. He looked himself in the mirror when he went out the shower and observed attentively his face. The air was a little shorter but a part this they were the same. His descendant was his living portrait.

He watched the rest and couldn't detach his eyes from his chest. Here on the heart there is a little scar that only left a white mark. It was the same as his. How could it be possible his descendant had the exactly same scar as him? Or perhaps…

"Did you mark all my descendants as you did to me, in order they belonged to you?" He asked dreamily while putting his long fingers on the mark.

//"When you watch this mark, you'll know you're mine and I'm yours."//

"If I knew at this time what this words meant…"

Kourin sighted and clothed. The clothes were strange but they suited him very well. Even if he felt ridiculous in them he knew he had to get used to this time, as he didn't know for how many time he was here. He looked back at the mirror watching himself while attaching his hair.

"Why am I here? Because of Yami or to another reason?" He asked his reflect.

To his biggest surprise when he raised his eyes near his reflect, it wasn't him he saw. It was his face, but the hair of the one in the mirror was detached. The other one was speaking but he didn't hear him. He concentrated on the stranger's lips and was very careful until words were spoken in his head. 

"Touma." Said his reflection.

"What, Touma?" Answered Kourin.

"You're here to protect Touma, and only for this purpose."

"How do you know it?"

"Because it was the reason I accepted you take my place." Answered the blonde in the mirror.

"Who are you?" Asked Kourin.

"I'm Date Seiji." Answered the mirror.

Kourin was totally taken aback by this revelation. In front of him, where his reflect had to be was the image of his descendant who died some days ago. And he resuscitated because of this man. But why him? Why protect Touma?

"I'm dead to save him. I don't want the same thing arriving to him, I couldn't bear it."

"You read my minds?" Remarked Kourin.

"We are one, even if it's your spirit that is in my body." Said Seiji.

"What?"

"Your spirit resides in my body but I am able to know what you think and speak directly in your mind." Explained Seiji.

So he was in the body of a dead man whom spirit could haunt him. That would drive him crazy if this Seiji often decided to speak with him. What did he do to deserve this? He tough a second chance was according to him, but in fact it was the worst punishment he inherited.

"Don't worry. I will interfere in your esprit only if you ask. If you wonder why you, it's because you give your spirit to your armour, and with this act you accepted this sort of situation."

Seiji, before his departure, explained to Kourin the exact reasons he asked help to him. If the samurais weren't five anymore Ryo couldn't use Kikoutei and they could die. But more than that, he wanted to protect Touma. He also said him what he felt to the archer and what happened before the deadly fight in order he better understand Touma's reactions. To finish Seiji made Kourin promise to help him and never revealed they could communicate together.

Kourin had other questions after Seiji's departure. Could he be able to protect his descendant's lover when he saw all his love ones died in horrible suffering? He also had to be careful because despite why Seiji said him about their dispute, he felt that Touma was attracted by his best friend and it wasn't an option that he could confound Seiji with him.

Well, perhaps this time he could defeat Arago even if his new comrades in arms seemed weaker than his lost ones. He hoped they would listen his advises without discussing because he had no envy to die twice and he had to settle someone's hash.

To be continued…

OK you know what you have to do to make my day ? Press the little button at the end and say me what you think!!! (If it is something about my English, well, read better the disclaimer.)

Carine^^ 


	7. AN

Hello everybody!!!

It's not a new chapter but an author's note to explain you I have not let down this fic. But before having a new part, you could read the past parts in their revised version thanks to my friend Drusilla Dax, I own you girl!!

I hope you'll enjoy them and keep waiting to new chapters ^^

Carine^^ 


End file.
